Emerald arc
Emerald arc is a section of Pokémon Adventures manga. It is based off the game Emerald. It is consisted of four volumes. Chronologically, this arc takes place four months after the FireRed & LeafGreen arc. Volumes Volume 26 A new trainer called Emerald arrives to the Battle Frontier, wanting to challenge its facilities, even if he does not have any Pokémon. After saving a reporter from a Sudowoodo he poured water on (by accident), Emerald crashes into the conference, where he meets the Frontier Brains and the Battle Frontier's owner, Scott. The Frontier Brains are displeased by his intrusion, but hearing the media's good reception, they let him take on the Battle Frontier challenges, but with a one week limit. Emerald goes to the Battle Factory, where he uses the rental Pokémon. After 41 victories, he faces against Factory Head Noland, who also uses rental Pokémon. Emerald is in a tight spot and sends Sceptile, who, despite the type disadvantage, defeats Noland's Sceptile. Emerald wins the Knowledge Symbol and heads outside, confirming to the reporter he saved earlier Sceptile does not belong to the Battle Frontier, for it was level 51. Suddenly, Emerald is being chased by Pyramid King Brandon and Dome Ace Tucker, who want to challenge Emerald properly. However, Emerald ties them to the Battle Pike, where, the next morning, meets Pike Queen Lucy. Emerald takes the three Pokémon from the person, who sent him to the Frontier and takes on the challenge. The volume contains ten chapters, of which six are part of Emerald arc, from "Never Spritz a Knotty Sudowoodo" to "As Luck Would Have It, Kirlia". Emerald goes from the Battle Tower to the Battle Pike. Volume 27 Emerald manages to challenge Lucy, the Frontier Brain. In an intense battle, Emerald manages to cure his Pokémon and pull out a victory. Meanwhile, Noland, who is researching information, gets attacked by an armored figure, who is after a Jirachi and steals all the Pokémon from the Battle Factory. After the victory, Emerald descends down from the Battle Pike and calms down many Pokémon using his device, including a Dusclops. Just then, Brandon appears and, per his advice, Emerald takes on the Battle Pyramid challenge, knowing it would take even more than a day to achieve the victory. Emerald manages to reach the top, where he and Brandon encounter Jirachi. Emerald manages to win the Battle Pyramid, even gaining Brandon's attention. The other Brains, suspecting Emerald had attacked Noland and stolen all the Pokémon, confront Emerald. However, he explains his mission here was to capture Jirachi and takes the Frontier Brains to Artisan Cave, where they found Jirachi - as well as Guile, who is also after Jirachi. Emerald, who has been ordered by Crystal to capture Jirachi, fails in the task. Still, the other Frontier Brains calm down, while Greta decides to face Emerald in the Battle Arena challenge. The volume contains nine chapters, from "Moving Past Milotic" to "Sneaky Like Shedinja I". Emerald goes from the Battle Pike to the Battle Arena. Volume 28 Managing to cheer up his Sudowoodo, Emerald manages to win the battle against Greta and continues onto the Battle Dome, where Dome Ace Tucker has been waiting for him. Tucker managed to invite many powerful trainers to the tournament (as a part of the challenge). While Emerald is taking a break, he meets Ruby and Sapphire, who were asked to come to the Battle Dome. There, Emerald challenges Ruby, who, despite his Contest skills, manages to prove a powerful tactician. Regardless, Emerald manages to defeat Ruby and faces Tucker. Meanwhile, Brandon and Noland managed to research about Jirachi's powers - one must gaze upon its third eye to let Jirachi fulfill its wish. Once they report to other Frontier Brains, Salon Maiden Anabel flies off with Scott, while Tucker managed to even defeat Emerald. Emerald walks to the Battle Palace, where he faces Palace Maven Spenser and challenges him to a battle, to prove his strong bond with his Pokémon. Due to a change of plans, Emerald leaves his Pokémon and goes to the Battle Tower, for Guile managed to capture Jirachi and stir trouble in the Battle Frontier. Noland, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire fight their way to the top, where they even encounter Anabel, who has been possessed, for Guile made an illusion of Scott to lure Anabel in. They also find Guile, the mastermind, who reveals his true face as Archie. The volume contains ten chapters, from "Sneaky Like Shedinja II" to "EM025: Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow". Emerald goes from the Battle Arena to the Battle Tower. Volume 29 Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald face Guile, who manages to blackmail Noland by giving her Anabel alive, for information about Jirachi. With the power in hand, Guile wishes for an ocean Kyogre to sink the whole Battle Frontier island. Emerald manages to summon Latios, who carries Noland and Anabel to safety. Fortunately, Emerald, Ruby and Sapphire receive help from senior Pokédex Holders, Gold and Crystal. The two decide to stall Guile, while Emerald has to make a wish to Jirachi. Jirachi, however, is oblivious and flies away, so Emerald decides to train with Ruby and Sapphire. However, even then, he is too depressed to do anything and tells them about his past. Guile manages to defeat Gold and Crystal and tries to defeat Emerald. Emerald makes it clear he always loved Pokémon - and people that like Pokémon. This made Jirachi fulfill Emerald's wish, causing the senior Pokédex Holders - Red, Green, Blue, Yellow and Silver - to be cured from their petrification. Guile has the Battle Tower's Pokémon attack the 10 Pokédex Holders, though Emerald gives chase after Guile. Red and Gold have their Poliwrath and Politoed attack Guile, shattering his armor. All 10 Pokédex Holders have their Pokémon launch ultimate attacks, defeating the ocean Kyogre and ending the threat. Without his armor, Archie admits he and Maxie, after the crisis in Sootopolis City, were visited by a suspicious woman; Maxie and Archie fought for the armor. Archie won and wore the armor, sustaining his life. However, Archie disappears in a flash of light, since he was without his armor for too long. The following day, Emerald was visited by the Frontier Brains and Scott, who expressed their gratitude for saving the Battle Frontier, In the end, all 10 Pokédex Holders go to the Battle Dome and Emerald wins the tournament, winning all seven symbols of the Frontier. The volume contains ten chapters, from "The Final Battle I" to "Epilogue". Emerald goes from the Battle Tower to the Battle Dome. This is also the final volume of Emerald arc and the story continues in Diamond & Pearl arc. Category:Arc